What Is Expected Of Me
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Bored of the life of a pureblood she goes against nearly all of her brother Kaname's rules. She agrees to attend Cross Acadamey to join him to be there for her sister's 'awakening'. During her time there will see her sister fall for Kaname? Or will she have to marry the man she does not love? Has she already a man in mind to marry? OCxIchijo
1. Chapter 1

**_My new big story! After finishing off My Sweet Memories, I got sad and needed to write a new big story! _**

I hope you like and review :)

* * *

_Arisu Kuran is Kaname's younger sister and unknown to Yuki; her older sister. She has the dark brown hair, the brow/reddish eyes and unpredictable mood swings. She has grown up with Kaname denying his feelings and rejecting marriage proposals from all. Sick of having to act the noble princess she decided to use her talent of singing; against Kaname's wishes, becomes famous. Bored of that after a while decides to join her brother at Cross Academy, as she too feels the time for Yuki to know; fast approaching. _

* * *

(Age 9)

"Arisu-chan! Please stop running around like that!" Growled the stern voice, "Why can't you act like your noble brother?"

But I don't want to be like brother, I frowned, my brother looks unhappy being the way he is, he sat reading on the sofa obediently; his eyes flash up to mine and he sighs.

"Ichio, thank you but I can look after my own sister." He says, his voice not showing any emotion, he goes back to reading as the scary old man leaves.

"Brother?" I sit next to him on the sofa, "Why do you not play anymore?"

"I have to be like father, I have to be the leader now Arisu, I cannot play like we used to." He looks up at my sad face and strokes back my hair.

I felt sorry for my brother; not being able to play anymore, even though we had been taken into the Ichijo's care since mother and father died he had changed and acted like the other adults.

"How about you go and find Takuma?" He suggested with a smile before going back to his book.

"Yeah!" I grinned, Takuma was sure to play!

I happily skipped to Ichijo's room and knocked on his door, the maids passed and bowed before commenting on my pretty dress. "Brother got me it." I replied proudly.

The door opened and the maids bowed again and took their leave; Takuma grinned at me, he was way taller than me even though I was only a year younger.

"It's not fair how tall you are." I frowned, "I feel so small."

Takuma replied by holding his stomach and burst out laughing, "That's what you wanted me for?"

"No!" I crossed my arms, "I wanted to see if you would play?"

His smile remained and he nodded, "Sure? In the garden?"

I ran after him through the trees; how can he run so fast? I was nearly out of breath already; I stopped and bent over hands resting on my knees.

"You ok?" He called out, I looked up and saw him standing on pile of rocks a distance away, the sun was setting and it gave a beautiful warm glow behind him. I frowned as my stomach felt tingly.

He was handsome; his blonde hair falling in his face, his bright green eyes and his never failing smile, my heart fluttered, hum, maybe we should play princes and princesses next; I grinned to myself. Takuma would make a perfect prince.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I grinned and ran to keep up with him, jumping up the rocks easily and reaching for his outstretched hand. "Thanks, I'm glad you agreed to play with me, poor brother is so boring lately."

"Well he has to take on a big responsibility now Arisu. I guess he feels a bit under pressure at the moment." He pulled me along with him until we stood on the edge of a rock cliff, we could oversee houses and tall buildings.

"I don't ever want to be like that." I pouted, I never want to take on such a big responsibility that it changes me.

He looked at me surprised through his blonde hair, his green eyes wide, "But you are a pureblood Arisu, you can't escape that."

I looked down to the floor, what a burden it is, "I know."

(Weeks Later)

Why would I want to do that? Wouldn't that mean to take on responsibility too? I didn't want that!

"No, I don't want to be Kaname's bride!" I yelled and sprung up from the sofa and ran down the corridor and threw open the door and leapt into Takuma's arms.

"What?" He gasped.

"I don't want to marry brother!" I cried, "I don't want to be a queen!"

He sighed and held me closer, he understood, how was it that it was only him that did understand?

I felt Takuma's head move and he gasped, I looked behind to see Kaname leaning on the door frame, "I see now Arisu, I understand."

What did he mean?

"What." I frowned, he slowly walked over and held out his arms, was brother finally going to hug me after all this time?

I wearily went to him and I felt his arms close around me, "I understand," I felt him look above to Takuma then back to me, "I still have Yuki, but you should not deny who you are."

I nodded, that's right when the time comes we can let our little sister know who she really is and she can marry brother and become queen. My only worry would be if she were to reject him; then that would mean for me as the eldest to marry him for certain. I would have to make sure that never happens.

"Will you came to visit her with me soon?" He whispers, I nod instantly of course I wanted to see her. "But remember you cannot tell her anything."

(A week later)

"Kaname-sempi!" The little girl happily yelled she ran up to him and they hugged closely, I looked to Takuma as I stepped out of the car.

"He hugs her closer than me." I whisper.

"Does that upset you?" He frowned.

I felt a smile grow; "No, I'm glad." I saw the happy blonde smile back at me and I felt even better.

"Go meet your sister." He says quietly.

I nod and close the door, turning to see Kaname with a young Yuki holding his arm protectively, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yuki, this is my sister; Arisu." Kaname pushed Yuki a little forward to me.

"Hello Yuki," I smile, my heart beating fast, I hadn't seen my little sister for so long and I was so excited, "How are you?"

She shyly bowed and smiled, "I'm very well thank you Arisu-sempi, it's wonderful to meet Kaname-sempi's' sister."

How much I wanted to just hug her and tell her everything, just to have that sister contact again, but Kaname was watching very closely, I didn't want to ruin everything, especially since my mother sacrificed herself to protect this little prodigy. She looked so much like mother, I did only a little; I was more like Kaname and father. Maybe that's why the evil uncle only wanted her.

(Age 16)

I had felt like I was being suffocated in this mansion; it was so hard acting a noble pureblood, no fun.

After singing for soirées for a while now I had increased my interest in the talent, but maybe I could sing more than sad slow ballads, I wanted fun and sexy.

After talking to Takuma about it he did nothing but stare wide eyed at me for hours, I sighed what was so surprising about this to him, he knew that it was what I wanted. He had been acting so weird lately.

"I've hired an agent anyway, he's a vampire, I think he used to work for your father actually, but that was for acting right? Well he's good at keeping all the vampire secrets away from the human eyes and he's hired extra security and stuff been as I'm a stupid pureblood." I finally looked to Takuma at the side of me, "For crying out loud Takuma!" I threw a pillow at his still surprised face.

"I..i don't know what to say." He whispered, stuttering and fiddling with the book in front of him.

"I thought you understood?" I stood up, angry now, please don't tell me my best friend was turning against it.

"I.. I do! But, " He shook his head, "You're a pureblood."

I sighed and couldn't believe he actually just said that.

"Fine!" I picked up my books off his bed and my jacket, that was it!

I opened the door and stormed out; I heard fast footsteps behind me, "I'm sorry, what are you doing?" He noticed I had walked past my bedroom and was walking down the stairs, "You can't leave!"

"If I stay here any longer I will end up killing myself! It's horrible being expected to be a person that you're not!" I yelled my hands waving about in anger. "I thought you understood." I shook my head slowly as the anger disappeared and sadness creeped in my heart. My Takuma had deceived me.

"No, please! Arisu! What about Kaname?" He yelled, maids were looking opened mouthed at the scene.

"He'll be fine. He has you and the others." I whispered and closed the front door behind me.

(Age 18)

With the drums and bass and lead guitar playing; I sang, this was what made me happy, being my own person and people liked me for it, only it was the humans, most vampires liked it too; obviously those who knew I was a pureblood found it revolting. But I didn't care, that they never said anything due to the fact I was a Kuran.

Ok, I was a bit rocky, with the black lace and leather jacket, but what else is a good image for a rebel pureblood? Quite ironic I thought.

I threw my head back and as my hair flipped down slowly; I sensed something, I looked through the stage lights and saw two very familiar figures. I knew who they were but ignored them. I hadn't of seen them since I left and now my heart was pounding really hard, I was very aware of them there and I tried to not let it affect my performance.

Takuma, that's who was beside Kaname, I knew that scent anywhere, the sweet smell of rose tea, Kaname's power radiated throughout the arena. Suddenly I wished I wasn't preforming my most suggestive song at this moment. I used my power to find out what their auras were, how were they feeling? Kaname, his was red and a light white colour over the edge, anger; yet the white suggested he had missed me. What surprised me more was Takuma's. I nearly forgot to sing the next chorus.

A pink shade overplayed with white and of course yellow. The yellow being his usual happiness, the white suggesting he missed me too; but the pink sent tingles through me.

Pink for pleasure.

For what reason I tried not to think about; I gripped my microphone harder.

I waltzed into my dressing room and closed the door quickly behind me, leaning against it out of breath.

"That was quite a performance there sister."

I knew that voice and even though I prepared myself for it after the last songs it still shook me. His eyes narrowed, "You have had your fun, now we need you back with us. We are going to join Cross Academy to prove that humans and Vampires can co-exist happily."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course." I sat and ignored the person behind him, blushing at the shade of his pink aura. Why did I have to develop my powers in my late teen years? Has he always had a pink shade? I knew he had always had a faint yellow around him but now after training my powers I could see clearly now.

"You need me why?" I asked, looking up to Kaname who now leaned on the desk in the corner.

"Your sister needs you."

Of course, is it her time already?

"Yuki." I sighed.

I had to go to make sure all went smoothly, if she rejected him I would have to marry him.

I nodded, "Ok, I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

_This will now be set from the manga and anime, so obviously this is now the first day we see as the night class is going to their classes and is met by the fan girls. _

* * *

I yawned as the gates opened and looked down at my skirt; rather short for school I frowned. Even though I liked it; it just seemed inappropriate. I heard the girls screaming and my eyes rolled, really the guys get all this attention?

"Idol!"

"Wild-sama!"

"Arisu-sama!"

My eyes widened, ah, so I had fans too!

I see Yuki trying to push them back and keep them quiet, I found it amusing to be honest; poor sister.

"Hi!" Aido waved. The girls screaming louder.

"Ugh, Aido please don't make them scream louder." I frown, Aido quickly withdrew his arm and carried on walking, I waited for Kaname to catch up, he finally stood beside me just as Yuki was pushed over by the excited girls, I nudged Kaname who understood and caught her just in time.

"Thank you for working so hard." He said in his smooth soft voice.

She bowed, "It's no problem Kaname-sempi."

I smiled at the cute exchange and thought things were going nicely until a silver haired boy butted in pushing Kaname back from her. I felt anger instantly, who is this?

"Get to class Kuran." He growled.

Kaname smiled simply, not his true smile, it was one that gave people chills down their spine.

He began walking back towards us, I noticed the whole night class had stopped and were wide eyed at the scene that had just played out, Aido and Ruka giving the most annoyed looks.

"Go on to class." I demanded them; they nodded and carried on forward.

I knew Takuma would wait with me for Kaname; I never had to tell him, I looked to him and he smiled, his kind smile.

"Who's the sliver haired guy?" I asked, I had hardly spoken to him since I arrived here, if we wanted to be friends again like before then I guess we should talk in private.

"Ah, that's Zero, his parents were killed by a pure blood, part of a hunter family I believe." He looked to Kaname who was now passing us ignoring us. We walked behind him. If Zero was protecting Yuki; obviously that means he likes Yuki, how bothersome.

"So he's trouble." I concluded.

"Yes he is." Kaname murmured.

"The effects of this newly developed tablet have been acknowledged from around the world, this food is the pride of our school and the night group." The sensei bowed at the front of class.

"It's not a big deal really, just a regular study group." Ruka sighed.

Everyone was calm and acted like the teacher wasn't even there, Aido was drawing furiously in his book I looked over his shoulder to see a boy that looked familiar and he was crossing him out in anger. "I'm really pissed, who does Zero think he is?!"

Ah, so Zero isn't widely liked much, good.

"But don't you think that girl looks delicious?" Shiki says behind me, relaxed in his chair. I look to Kaname to see he has stopped mid-turning the page.

Takuma looked worried, "Shiki!"

"You seem to like her very much Kaname-sama." Ruka murmurs to Kaname.

I frown at her.

"Yes, your right." He whispers. I notice that she was pressing Aidos book pretty hard down on his hand. She likes Kaname, another bothersome person.

"Ah, Takuma, do you think we could talk in private?" I catch up with him during our beak, he nods politely and I ignore the looks from the others as we walk away.

We end up in the outdoor cafeteria; I lean against the wall, "I think we best talk, I mean we can't keep acting like nothing happened."

He rubbed the back of his head, "You're right."

"So, I.."

"I want to apologise." He interrupted me, his face worried.

"No, Takuma, I was being stupid and selfish." I had all of this prepared for a while now and it felt so good to get it out. "You were only thinking about my safety."

I neared him and he looked up, "Of course I was, I felt afraid for you."

His face was so sad and I felt so guilty that he wasn't his usual happy self, "Takuma, you were my best friend, I want it to be that way again." I bravely grabbed his hand and he gasped shyly.

"If that is what you wish Arisu-sama." He smiled gently.

"What did you just call me?" I narrowed my eyes at him, he was being formal.

"Ah!" He rubbed his head again out of nervousness, "Sorry! Arisu."

I giggled and grabbed his arm, letting him guide me back to the classroom, I had missed him, I caught his scent and I felt my knees weaken. Oh, no, what was this? Butterflies in my stomach?

I caught someone's aura that told me they were struggling.

"Ah, Takuma I need to go to the little girls' room, I'll meet you in class ok?"

He raised his eyebrow but nodded, he was suspicious, and he knew me too well I concluded before running off.

He clutched his throat and groaned in pain, ah, so this Zero is vampire? No, not yet he's falling to level E. Poor guy.

"You know the tablets aren't that bad." I said as I picked them up from where they had fallen to the ground and threw them back to him. "At least they can help with that." I nodded to him clutching his throat.

"I don't want them." He growled, "What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah." I admitted, "But I sensed someone struggling, who knew it would be a guardian? Ironic really."

"Shut up and go to class."

"It's hard you know, being a vampire, sometimes I even despise myself."

He caught my eye, ah, so this is common ground.

"A pureblood is even worse, what life could I live with that except sitting around ordering people about?"

"You hate vampires?" He asked, not understanding.

"No, I don't hate; Zero." I start to walk away, "I just don't agree."

I look up from Takuma's book and see a figure outside I move my head to see who it is, Yuki and Zero are outside patrolling, was she looking at Kaname? I smile, she must like him! I catch Zero's eye and wink at him, he frowns and turns to Yuki, they start to have a conversation as they walk off.

"Do you like him?"

I turn to the voice, Takuma was frowning, although I think he was trying really hard not to, was he jealous?

"God, no!" I gasped, "I have a plan." He leans in to let me explain.

"I want brother to marry Yuki right? Well I'm hoping that if I can get Zero out of the way then the path for them will be clear!" I smiled happily at my plan.

"Oh," He lowered his head, "So you will be," He cleared his throat, "Flirting with Zero?"

I felt those butterflies again, he looked upset about the fact I would be flirting with Zero, I let my eyes adjust and looked at his aura, and a light shade of blue was around him also faint pink and green.

Oh he was upset and jealous? Did he like me?

"Ah, Takuma," I felt myself blush, my skin heated and I touched his hand that was resting on the desk, "I won't if you don't want me to."

He looked up suddenly and blushed, his mouth hung open slightly and his hair fell in his surprised eyes, he looked hot, the butterflies fluttered harder. "I..I wouldn't want to stop your plans."

"I can try another approach, but if that doesn't work I'm afraid I might have to resort to flirting." I admitted, feeling my cheeks heat up more.

He nodded and a smile came on his cute face, "Ok."

Passing by a window after class behind Ruka I catch her glaring at someone, Yuki, I frown and push Ruka gently, "You are in the way."

I smile down at Yuki and she waves back shyly, but then she notices something and runs off, I smell blood within a second and follow her outside.

As I followed the smell, I see two students on the floor and Yuki bent over to them, then annoyingly the disobedient Aido comes along with Kain, what are they up to, after seeing Aido grab Yuki and commenting on her blood; now was the time I step in.

"Aido, what on earth do you think you are doing?" I say, the power and annoyance in my voice even scaring myself, it's a pureblood thing.

His blue eyes widen and he lets Yuki go, a gun appears over Yuki and points at Aido's head.

"Zero please put away your bloody rose gun." Kaname appears.

I grab Aido and Kain, "I'll deal with you two." I watched behind me as Kaname deals with the students and Yuki, Zero still with his gun in hand.

"I just don't understand what made you think you can just take blood from a student?" I yelled, it echoed through the hall, they both sat with their heads hung low. "Why didn't you stop him Kain?"

He shook his head and apologised.

Aido didn't say a think and I bent down lower to get in his face, "If I see you do that again not only will I have your head but Kaname will surely have your balls!"

In my head a mini me was clapping and laughing.

Kain smirked and Aido nodded, looking scared, finally.

"Right, I'll leave you to prey that Kaname leaves the punishment to me."

I smile secretly; I know Kaname won't leave it at that.


End file.
